endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Season Finale
Overview The two remaining teams have battled for weeks in the rain and mud, outlasting 6 other teams that have fallen by the wayside. Now they will head to the Temple of Fate for one last time as they face off to find out whom will emerge as Endurance Champion. Summary "And then there were two!" proclaims JD as the Orange and Gray teams approach the island for the last gathering of Endurance: Hawaii. Earlier in the day, the Gray team obliterated Orange in the Battle for the Pieces mission. By doing so, they collected two additional pyramid pieces, giving them a 10 to-2 piece lead! JD asks the contestants to take a moment to reflect on their Endurance experience in Hawaii, and how amazing it was to compete in a setting that is actually an island, within an island, within another island! He also asks the remaining two teams to think about one interesting fact: The two contestants able to determine their teammates after the Choose Your Partner mission at the beginning of the game, Lindi and Demian, made it to the final round, although they got here in drastically different ways. The Orange partnership has been a struggle from the beginning, but it was their friendships (and alliances) that got them this far. The Gray team has been the ultimate competitor - displaying teamwork and a friendship that has let them dominate for most of the game. And to honor how important friendship is in Endurance, JD gives each of the final four contestants a special "13th pyramid piece": the Friendship piece! But before everyone gets too emotional, JD reminds the teams that there is one Temple mission left, which will determine the Endurance: Hawaii champions. JD hands each team miniature representations of the pyramid pieces they have won: Orange has the Commitment and Leadership pieces; and Gray has Ingenuity, Knowledge, Heart, Trust, Courage, Discipline, Perseverance, Strength, Luck and Teamwork.The teams will bring these miniatures with them to Temple, where they'll play their final mission in an hour. Before the mission begins, JD points out that both the Gray and Orange teams pay tribute to their fellow (and now eliminated) contestants by prominently displaying the team colors of those no longer in the game. But Demian concedes that Orange copied off Gray's boat! Everyone gets a welcome laugh as the pre-mission tension mounts. It turns out to be one of the quickest hours of the contestants' lives! Before they know it, it's time to pack their bags and head to Temple, leaving the huts, the lagoon and the island behind forever. The teams pass through the foggy jungle for the very last time to meet up with JD at Temple, where he explains the championship mission. With the pyramid pieces each pair has earned, the opposing teams will play a game that presses their luck - Endurance It's a version of the old-fashioned shell game, in which a row of pyramids is laid between the two teams. Each team takes turns wagering their own pieces on which pyramid has a special gold pyramid beneath it. The team whose piece sits in front of the pyramid with the gold pyramid wins all the pieces on the board; in other words, fortunes can change very quickly in this game! The only rule is the team that goes first must leave at least one free open space for the opposing team's piece - but however many pieces are left open, the team that goes second must fill in all the empty spaces. The game begins with only two pyramids to wager on, but another pyramid will be added in each round of the game. If the game plays all the way out, the teams could be wagering on 12 pyramids! The more pieces a team wagers, the better their chances of finding the one gold pyramid, but the greater their risk of loosing everything. The team to collect all 12 pyramid pieces will be crowned Endurance: Hawaii champions, and win the trip to the Galapagos Islands! Down by eight pieces, the Orange team is given first dibs to place their piece in the first round. With a 50-50 chance of picking the winner, Orange finds their luck comes through! Orange now has three pieces; Gray has nine. Round 2: Even though they won the first round, Orange is still down, and again they go first. They take the aggressive route and put pieces in front of two of the three pyramids, and Gray fills in the empty space. The strategy pays off for Orange, as they find the gold pyramid again and add another piece. Orange now has four pieces; Gray has eight. Round 3: Once again, the Orange Team goes first since they are behind. And once again, Orange is aggressive and fills three of the four empty positions. For the third round in a row, Orange leaves Gray to play with only one piece on the board. But this time the strategy backfires on Orange, as the gold pyramid reveals itself next to Gray's lone piece on the board! Gray takes three of Orange's pieces. And the tally is now Gray with 11 pieces, while Orange is down to their last piece! Round 4: With only one piece left and five empty spaces out on the board, Orange only has a 20% chance of finding the gold pyramid and staying in the game. Nicole and Demian decide to place their piece in front of a pyramid, and for once they're able to agree on something! But alas, their luck has run out, as the gold pyramid reveals itself in front of one of Gray's four pieces. Lindi and Chris are the Endurance: Hawaii champions, and will be going on the trip to the Galapagos Islands! Production Notes Quotes *'J.D.:' (after Orange and Gray walk into the island for the last time) "And then there were two!" *'J.D.:' "But while we're up on this island, just listen... all you can hear is the water rushing down from the wettest place on earth, and that's what you're surrounded by right here— this might be the last tiem in your life you'll ever be on an island, on an island, on an island." *'J.D.:' "The two people who had the most control over who their partners would be are sitting right here: Demian in position one, and Lindi in position two." *'Lindi:' (about her partnership with Chris) "A good quality with teamwork is you can trust each other, and I can definitely trust Chris, and so I'm glad that I picked him in the Partner Selection, because we're both here together now." *'J.D.:' (after handing out the Friendship piece gifts) "This is a special place, a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you guys took great, great advantage of it, so no matter what happens tonight, I think you both have true endurance and a lot to be proud of." *'Demian:' "We have two chances, and the Gray team has ten, and that's a big difference, but if we win, then we're extremely lucky." *'Demian:' "J.D. gave us the Friendship pyramid piece, and he says that friendship is definitely a part of this game, and it truly is— I think if it weren't for friendship, I wouldn't be here, or I would have been here, but I would've gone to Temple a lot more." *'Chris:' "J.D. said that friends carry you far in this game, and if you have lots of friends and you're nice to everyone, then you can make it to where I got." *'Nicole:' (as the final two teams sign each others' Friendship pieces) "Gosh, I'm so worried about what my mom's gonna say 'cause the only thing she was saying before I came here was like, 'Make sure you're nice, don't say negative things, make friends with everybody and you're there to win'. Well, I was here to win, and I was nice to certain people... I did not say negative things— yes, I did! Oh, my mom's gonna be upset..." *'Nicole:' "I was mean to people like Bryanah, like, I wasn't really mean, I just closed her out, or just didn't want anything to do with her, and I didn't wanna give her the opportunity or the chance of becoming my friend, I just kind of found the people who I wanted to be friends with, and that was it." *'Nicole:' "I'm gonna tell my mom, 'Mom, I just wanna let you know that I was very mean, but you weren't there, so you don't know how it is, because I have never been this mean in my entire life'." *'Chris:' "Today's the last day, and I'm kinda happy though, because I wanna get back to my life, see my family and my dog, and all that, but I'm gonna miss the view, the scenery, the air and all the people." *'Demian:' "My favorite memory would have to be right after the Partner Game, when we were all mud wrestling, that was real fun; I think that's one thing I'll miss, you know, just being able to go out there and get as dirty as possible." *'Nicole:' "Do not bring your shoes home, they're disgusting and muddy!" **'Lindi:' "I'm bringing mine home just to say, 'I was in the Hawaiian mud! Like, 'Hey, where'd you go on vacation?'" *'Lindi:' "Most people would say that the rain and the mud and everything was kinda different, and they didn't like it, but I got used to it, and I adapted to it well, and I'm gonna miss it." *'Nicole:' "The first couple days were hard— it's muddy, there's bugs and it's raining all the time, but once you click and you find your friends and your way to live here, it just suddenly becomes a way of life, and I can't even picture myself going home now and watching TV, because it'd be so awkward." *'Nicole:' "I'm gonna go home, and my mom's not gonna understand why all my clothes are soaking wet—she's gonna be like, 'What is wrong with you?!' Well, it rained, every single day, every single hour, every single minute, while I was in Hawaii!" *'Demian: '(as the final two teams head to the Temple of Fate) "Now the Gray team has to do all the rowing, because Orange isn't very good at this." *'Demian:' "When I came here, I came here to have fun, but we had to go through so much drama and so much negativity... if I could go back in time, I probably would try to get to know the girls a lot more, and made maybe a less shallow choice on who my partner is; but when it comes down to it, I really didn't expect to come this far, and I'm really grateful that I got to experience it out of thousands of kids." *'Nicole:' "I looked around, and I was like, 'This is it; we're done and we're leaving,' and I kinda felt like I took stuff for granted while here— I was mean to people, instead of trying to get to know them a little more, and I wish I would have spent time out in the rain, even though it was raining; I should've walked around, like felt the rain, you know, because this will probably never happen again." *'Chris:' (before the final two pyramids flip) "Discipline, Leadership, Commitment and Trust... Trust is gonna do it for us." **'Lindi:' "I hope..." *'J.D.:' (right after Gray is crowned as the Endurance Champion) "All twelve pieces, and just as you've won, the rain begins to fall in Wainiha Valley, just as it's fallen almost every day since we've been here." *'Chris:' "Lindi, she was a great partner, she worked well with me the whole time— I think that's what got me here, what got the Gray team here; she cooperated with me, she trusted me, and everything I needed as a partner, she was it. I mean she stood there for me the whole time, we both trusted each other all along, and she's been the greatest partner I could have had; honesty is the key, I've been thinking that at all times, and been saying to my partner, 'If we're honest we'll win; that's if we don't lie to anyone, if we don't backstab, we any of that, let's be honest the whole time, keep our friends, and we'll make it,' and we did." Trivia *Fastest finale game at four rounds, and only one where a team has the lead for the entire time. *Despite rarely getting along throughout the entire season, Orange's last piece was Teamwork. *Only time when there are two starting pyramid spots, whereas the other seasons, there are three Episode Links *Endurance Hawaii: Season Finale on Veoh (full episode) *Endurance: Hawaii - Season Finale on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 3 episodes